1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,385,006 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes first, second, third, fourth fifth and sixth lens elements. The first lens element has a positive refractive power and the third lens element has a negative refractive power. Such structure results in a relatively small field of view of the conventional imaging lens, and does not meet current demands of a larger field of view.
Therefore, it is required to develop a miniaturized optical imaging lens having an increased field of view, reduced dimensions, and good imaging quality that may satisfy requirements of consumer electronic products.